


Jalec Prompt Idea

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Prompt idea.





	Jalec Prompt Idea

This idea has been in my head since last year but my muse just can't get motivated to write.

 

Set in season one Alec leaves when Jace is kissing Clary and heads out of the institute angry and devastated.

 

He then crosses paths with a Warlock who reveals himself as an enemy of Magnus Bane and wants to be the new high Warlock of Brooklyn.

 

He knows Magnus wants Alec so what better way to distract him then Alec's disappearance.

 

Alec ends up in a universe where Jace is not only his parabatai but also his husband. In this universe Alec has everything he has ever wanted.

 

Everything else is up to the writer.


End file.
